osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
Osmo28: THE MOVIE! (Finished)
(Osmo 28 wiki productions plays) (black screen fades to the sky) *created by leafy is awsome* (wiki skate boreds to the house) :wiki cat: excuse me everyone, chicken nugget comeing through, meow, wow, i wonder why the users are standing in line, :ruhmoat: come get your news papers here :wiki cat: maybe later (continue s skate boreding) (inhales) ahh home sweet home (walks into house) osmo im home :osmo28: good, your just in time, because dinner is ready (rings bell) :Leafy is awsome: is dinner ready? :xxliyzsocoolxx: i hope so because im starving :osmo28: well your in luck, because dinner is ready :leafy is awsome: oooh, is that a sausage? :osmo28: yes, and heres your food everyone, it took me 2 hours to make them, so eat up :leafy is awsome: (eats the sausage) mmmm, soo good :wiki cat: (eats fish) this taste super duper good, and it taste like chicken :xxliyzsocoolxx: (eats bacon) wow that taste so good, osmo, your the best cook ever :osmo28: (blushes) aww thank you for saying that :xxliyzsocoolxx: you are welcome :an everyday nerd8: this chicken taste very good :osmo: im very glad all of you guys and girls liked it, and after you finished eating, you can go to bed :all: we are all done :osmo: ok time for bed because we have to go to the bfdi wiki tomorrow :all:(walks up stairs) :osmo: good night everyone :all: good night. (Screen fades to black screen) (screen fades to the sky) (osmo28 wiki movie appears) osmo28 wiki the movie (screen cuts to wiki cat sleeping) (alarm gose off) :wiki cat: (yawns) (walks out of bed and walks into bathroom) (brushes teeth) :wiki cat: i look handsome (rinses mouth with water) (smiles) :wiki cat: whats that singing :leafy is awsome: i saw you down, from the corner :wiki cat: leafy, what are you singing :leafy is awsome: im singing the night begins to shine, its a song from teen titans go :wiki cat: can i sing it? :leafy is awsome: yes :leafy is awsome and wiki cat: when we look at you we see the story in your eye :osmo28 and xxliyzsocoolxx: can we sing :leafy is awsome and wiki cat: yes :all: when we are danceing the night begins to shiiiine :an everyday nerd 8: can we go to the bfdi wiki park? :osmo28: how about we can go to the Bfdi wiki :an everyday nerd8: yes i want to go there, they have tasty burgers :osmo28, ok lets go (everyone walks into the car) Osmo28: ok put your seatbelts on and get ready (everyone puts there seat belts on) :osmo28: lets go (starts car and starts driving) :osmo28: remember this is a long drive, that means dont drink alot of sodas :leafy is awsome: ok :wiki cat: theres a user crossing the road :osmo28: really? oh no (stops car) :automation noro HH 11: hey, you almost ran me over, be careful next time, plus i dont have a car :osmo28: want to join go to bfdi wiki Its 4 hours away from here :automationnoroHH11: ok (gets in car) :osmo28: (drives) dose any one want something to drink? :leafy is awsome: yes, because its hot in this car, why didnt you turn on the A.C :osmo28: because the ac not working no more, so we have to role the window down (roles window down) we can go to the burger queen (drives to burger queen) :ceruglyphy: this is burger queen, how may i help you :xxlizsocoolxx: i want some cereal :wiki cat: meow i want some Fish and a soda :leafy is awsome: i want some pop tarts and some fresh water :automationnoroHH11: some biscuits :an every day nerd8: a chicken leg and some water :osmo28: some bacon :ceruglyphy: ok that would be 0 dollars :osmo28: here you go :ceruglyphy: heres your drinks and foods :all: thank you :ceruglyphy: your welcome :osmo28: dont drink too fast ok *4 hours later* :osmo28: we are here (everyone walks out of car) :xxliyzsocool: this is so cool :leafy is awsome: yeah its awesome :an everyday nerd8: this is super cool wiki, :osmo28: i know right? :an everyday nerd8: yes, and it got all of the bfdi characters too :osmo28: we can walk around if you want (walks around) *ceruglyphy appears* :ceruglyphy: are those the users that i saw earlier, im gonna block one of them, mw ha ha ha :leafy is awsome: (edits ceruglyphys talk page by accident and ment to edit her page) (gasp) i didnt ment to do that, how do i erase it, oh no :firey is awsome and bubble is awsome: (tries to get leafy is awsome blocked) he he he :leafy is awsome: i give up, i hope ceruglyphy doesnt mind * a few hours later* :osmo28: can i hotel room :human: yes and its room number 787 (everyone gose to room 787) :automationnorohh11: wow this hotel looks nice :leafy is awsome: i know right? :automationnorohh11: right (everyone walks into the bedroom) :osmo: woah, it got night lights in this bed room, and the mini water fountain, and a big bed for all of us to sleep in :xxliyzsocoolxx: (sits down on bed) so soft :leafy is awsome: (looks at the swiming pool outside) wow this pool is amazing :osmo28: time for bed :leafy is awsome: can we walk around bfdi wiki tomorrow :osmo28: yes, you can, by the way, goodnight (claps his hands and the light go out) *screen faids to day* *screen cuts to ceruglyphy* :ceruglyphy: la la la la, *gasp* who edited my user page, :iatedreamisland: leafy is awsome did it, :Ceruglyphy: how dare she edit me page, she is so gonna get blocked with no warnings, mw ha ha ha *screen cuts to osmo28 and his friends walking* :wiki cat: what do you call a cat being annoyed, you cat to be kitten me :leafy is awsome: i heard this joke before :Ceruglyphy: (traps leafy in a cage) got you :leafy is awsome: what did i do :Ceruglyphy: you edited MY page and your blocked for 3 months :leafy is awsome: but it was an accident :ceruglyphy: i dont care, your BLOCKED :wiki cat: hey, stop trying to make her cry :Ceruglyphy: oh another user :wiki cat: unblock leafy :Ceruglyphy: do you want to get blocked too :wiki cat: no :ceruglyphy: (puts wiki cat in the cage with leafy is awsome) :leafy is awsome: ceruglyphy, thats not awsome to block a user :osmo28: (tries to save leafy and wiki) let them out, you cant do that to my friends :xxliyzsocoolxx: yeah and you should know better :an everyday nerd: you should be nicer and be fair, :ceruglyphy: (ignores them and takes the cage to the blocked user center van) :osmo28: get back here :ceruglyphy: (starts driveing) :leafy is awsome and wiki cat: help us :osmo28: dont worry im comeing for you, leafy! :leafy is awsome: osmo! :osmo28: no, why did this happen :xxliyzsocoolxx: dont worry i will find the way to find the blocked user center! *screen cuts to leafy and wiki* :leafy is awsome: i cant believe i just got blocked :wiki cat: (tries to break the cage) ugh, this cage is stuck :Ceruglyphy: (takes the cage blocked useer center) :catworld: awww, these users are so cute :wiki cat: help us :ceruglyphy: these users are blocked :catworld: take them to the blocked users room 28 :ceruglyphy: (takes cage to blocked users room 28) :leafy is awsome: gerrrrrrr :ceruglyphy: (opens cage) (walks out of the room and locked the door) :wiki cat: let us out :leafy is awsome: (bangs on door) help us (sees gopluxpoplu) hey, goplu, save us :gopluxpoplu: (ignores) :wiki cat: dont annoy him *screen cuts to ceruglyphys evil face* :ceruglyphy: mw ha ha ha ha ha, now that your in the cage that means your blocked, you can get out :leafy is awsome: let us out of here :ceruglyphy: no, dont appeal me on other wikis!!, *screen cuts to osmo28 and his friends* :user4578: i cant believe that they got eliminated :xxliyzsocoolxx: do you want to save bfdi wiki or not :user4578: i want to save the bfdi wiki :xxliyzsocoolxx: if we want to save bfdi wiki we have to save leafy is awsome and wiki cat :osmo28: lets run to the blocked user center (all runs to the blocked user center) (everyone makes it to the blocked user center) :mariofan: welcome to the blocked user center, how may i help you :xxliyzsocoolxx: mario? You work here? :mariofan: yes, how may i help you :osmo28: we are here to save leafy and wiki, :mariofan: ok all of you can go, except for user4578 :user4578: excuse me? :mariofan: you look like twice899 :ceruglyphy: i will take care of this :user4578: (tries to run from ceruglyphy) :ceruglyphy: (teleports user4578 to room 28) *screen cuts to room 28* :user4578: hi leafy its been a hour :leafy is awsome: i know *screen cuts to osmo28 and his friends running* :xxliyzsocoolxx: we are almost there (sees leafy user and wiki cat) im going to get you out of here :leafy is awsome: (bites on cage) :osmo28: i got this (uses butter on cage) :leafy is awsome user4578 and wiki cat: (slips out of cage) :xxliyzsocoolxx. lets get out of here :all: runs down the hall way :ceruglyphy: your not going anywhere, because you are blocked mw ha ha :xxliyzsocoolxx: im going to defeat ceruglyphy :ceruglyphy: you cant defeat me :leafy is awsome: (uses leaf attack) (bites ceruglyphy) :ceruglyphy: (SCREAMS) what did you just do :xxliyzsocoolxx: (uses light switch attack) (kicks ceruglyphy) :wiki cat: (uses cat scratch) (scratches) :Ceruglyphy: (electrocutes osmo28) :osmo28: AHHH I HATE GETTING ELETRICUTED!! :leafy is awsome and xxliyzsocoolxx: (defeats ceruglyphy) :ceruglyphy: nooooooo (gets defeated) :osmo28: (falls down) :leafy and liy: osmo (runs to osmo) :leafy is awsome: are you ok? :osmo28: no :leafy is awsome: (tear rolls down) *sniff* (starts crying) :xxliyzsocoolxx: (tear rolls down) :leafy and liy: (teardrop drops on osmo) :osmo28: (gets healed) :osmo28: thank you :leafy is awsome user4578 automation v2 an everyday nerd and leafy is awsome and mariofan and flora: hugs osmo28 :osmo28: no thanks i dont like hugs *screen cuts to a party* :leafy is awsome: (dances with osmo user4578 and xxliyzsocoolxx) :osmo28: its time for the picture, ready say cheese :all: cheese *picture takes* THE END Category:Coming Up Movies Category:Most visited articles Category:Upcoming movies Category:By leafy is awsome Category:Movies Category:Good movies Category:Movies with happy endings